Never Give Up
by Gosh Darn It
Summary: Kurumu has an idea, one involving turning her Chosen One into an incubus. One-Shot w/ Extras.
1. Never Give Up: OneShot

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic.

* * *

><p>Never Give Up<p>

* * *

><p>Kurumu had an idea.<p>

It hit her in the morning while she was drying her hair. She had literally dropped everything at the sudden thought, and her feet had suffered the brunt of gravity's wrath. Who knew ideas could hurt so much. But there was no time to wine about that, she had to write it down before she forgets. These moments came rarely and went by almost just as soon as they arrived. In a way they were like holidays, wild at the time, but annoyingly dreamlike the day after.

But whenever the day did come, she would rush to her desk and write it in her secret planning journal, which to the public eye was blatantly clear since she wrote 'Charm Tsukune Secret Plans' on it in large bubbly handwriting and drew glowing pink hearts all over the cover. Luckily, nobody bothered to check whether the bold unreserved succubus had any hidden plots. Then again, the main reason behind their negligence may be that none of her plots actually succeed. This time, however, she was determined to prove them wrong.

Of course, she also said that for the previous dozen ideas, but that's irrelevant.

They were legit ideas really. Each of her plans all had a chance of success, and in this battlefield of love she was willing to take every chance she could get no matter how small they were. Too bad something always got in the way, whether it was one of her rivals or that darn elementary school witch, who she never really considered a rival but claimed to be one.

The five of them: Mizore, Moka, Ruby, Yukari and she were pretty much fighting an all-out snowball fight and its entirety; forts, snowmen guards, and whatnot, all's fair in love and war. Temporary alliances were common, and betrayals even more. So common in fact, most of them brushed it off as friendly fire or a light throw in jest. But girls they were, and each had their own ulterior motive, _especially_ against each other. Conflicts ensued after agreements, Skirmishes after merriment, and for the most part they fought against each other more than they tried getting Tsukune to love them.

Honestly, Kurumu now wanted them to all get along. It had been one of the more exhausting days, and she was tired of it all. She was more willing to work together than ever before, and she hoped that they all felt the same.

The blue haired succubus hummed softly to herself as she wrote down her plan in bubby handwriting.

The main reason she was so desperate for even a small chance of success was because she was pretty much in last place at the moment. She saw the rage in the boy's eyes when the enemies had captured Mizore, there was no doubt that he cared a lot for her. Moka was pretty much a no brainer, everyone already knew that he loved her. Just through training, they managed to get so much time alone. Ruby got some of IT training in Paradise. And even the Witch-Who-Hasn't-Even-Gone-Through-Puberty-Yet had managed to cling onto the relationship between Moka and him and probably had more of a chance at some sort of victory than she did. For her though, he could barely even say 'I like you', under a charm no less.

Yea, she was getting desperate all right.

She almost cried at the thought, but she didn't want to give up before she even tried this idea. She made sure to tell herself plenty of times that this plan will work. She heard somewhere that confidence is 50% of the way to success, and that was more than she scored on any test so it's got to be good.

The plan, she had to admit, hadn't really been thought of in a day. She had been pondering over it ever since Tsukune first showed signs of vampirism back in their fight with Kuyou, but could never get the idea of how to carry it out until this morning. Perhaps it was her willingness to let someone help her that sparked it to creation.

Kurumu sighed with relief and stretched her arms back into the air after she had finally written it all down. She then took a moment to look down at her notes and review her written scheme.

From many-a-perspective, it was a plan entirely out of the ordinary. Most of her previous plans had depended on her being sexy and having the natural succubus allure and body. These included but are not limited to: morning poses, ear whispering, suggestive questions, and the ole' amazon glomp. They were the basics that her mother peached to her, and basics, as they say, are essential. This time, however, she was going to take it to the next level.

When Tsukune turned into a vampire during the fight with the head of the student safety committee, she thought it was just a coincidence. But, later she found out it happened every time Moka bit Tsukune and they were in a big fight. She had, reluctantly and after much thought, asked Yukari why it happened, and the tiny witch had, mockingly and after much laughter, told her that it was "because Moka injected her blood into Tsukune and the aura within the blood subjected Tsukune to vampiric changes from within."

It sure didn't _sound_ very fair.

And the two were definitely a touch closer from that point onwards. When she had noticed how close they were because of some shared vampire traits, it was already too late; she realized she couldn't call herself on equal grounds with Moka anymore. Sad day it was. She wanted to try and put her own blood in Tsukune and hope it would make him closer to her but she just didn't know how. No fangs. No medical ability. And she was pretty darn sure her tail didn't do anything like _that_.

It wasn't until this morning she discovered that Yukari can help her. The witch certainly did have a lot of needles and was smart enough to accomplish something like this. The previous problem had been how to convince Yukari to do such a favor for her, who has been a snowball fight opponent ever since the beginning. But, now that the succubus was willing to cooperate with the other girls and share, she knew just how to persuade the small girl to help her.

"This will work," she reminded herself again to put her uncertainty to peace. "I will get my chance with Tsukune-kun."

…

After winter break and the start of the first trimester, it was common for students to begin attending class. This went without saying for the young monsters of the other dimension. They were to imitate human nature simply because the council of Dark Lords had insisted, advising them that it was for the best during these dreary times. More concisely, it meant, you go to school or else. Most monsters, children and parents alike, were fairly uncooperative, but when the council asked for such a small thing ever so pleasantly, it was hard to refuse.

Such was the reason why these monsters attended Youkai Academy so early in the morn. Yukari and her parents took the invitation slightly unlike most others, they were absolutely ecstatic that such a thing had been added to their curriculum. And Yukari, slightly unlike most others, skipped happily on her way to school hours before classes even started. She spent the majority of time reading books in the library and chatting happily with the librarian, a witch like herself. The rest of the time, she spent waiting patiently for the arrival of her two lovers.

She was wearing her normal everyday outfit; if anyone could call a witch hat, cape, yellow bow, purple corset, and garter normal. With the exception of the hat, it made her look at lot more like a magical girl than an actual witch. She looked even more like one when she took out her heart shaped wand and cards. Just add a cute mouse with wings, change her hair brown, and she will be saying "Hoe…" in no time. Maybe that has something to do with why some monsters decided to attack her back then.

Ever since she had been saved by both Moka and Tsukune, she owed her life to both of them, and she wasn't at all downplaying her vows: she was willing to give them her heart, mind, body, and soul (with heavy emphasis on the body). Thus, every morning, she would greet the two at the crossroads with as much passion as she could muster, which was quite a lot for a twelve year old girl.

She had recently gone through the first signs of puberty, and it gave her a slightly new perspective of boys. GROSS! The only thing good that came out of it was that she felt more excited to see Tsukune every morning. This new drive, while helpful to her goals, did not make the poor boy's life any easier to his dismay. Thus, when the two walked down from their separate dorms and greeted each other upon meeting, she pounced on them readily, like a tiger and its prey, or more accurately in this case, like a daughter and her returning parents.

The rest of the morning went by with a ruckus, or to some people, this was considered 'the ush'. Tsukune was bitten by the vampire, the snow maiden threw ice daggers, and Yukari dropped pans out of nowhere. Those were all the same, but to everyone's horror, Kurumu's greeting was a bit lacking. She had NOT shoved the boy's face in her chest, nor did she press onto him in any intimate fashion. Instead she just waved a 'good morning' and simply SMILED at them! SMILED! While they were fighting over her Chosen One!

But, after the initial shock, worry predominated in their expressions. Moka was the first to ask, "Are you okay, Kurumu?"

"I'm fine. Better than ever actually," the blue haired girl said, her smile unchanged. When she realized that everyone was staring at her with wide eyes, she cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows in confusion. "What? What's with everyone this morning? Why are you looking at me like that?"

With all the glares she was getting, she began to feel a bit subconscious. They looked at her as if she had suddenly grown fox ears and a furry tail. Although it would be cute, she sure hoped she hadn't. She took a few minutes to check herself for anything out of the usual, but found nothing. Still, the endless, unsettling gazes gave her plenty of cause for panic. _Is it my hair? _She thought, _Do I have cupcake leftovers on my face? Oh please tell me I put my skirt on this morning!_

Noticing her panic attack, Moka said, "It's nothing. You look fine this morning. We just thought you were acting strangely. We're glad you're okay"

"Don't scare me like that," the succubus pouted. She hadn't realized that she was acting any differently. Was she really that hostile in the past? Dusting herself off from her own chaotic self-inspection, she walked ahead of the group. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

The remaining four followed in step, whispering silently amongst themselves. If Kurumu had been paying any attention, she probably would have heard their soft whispers of wonder, curiosity, and even a little fear, or at least she would've felt the ever suspicious glare from Yukari, but she was too preoccupied with going over the most difficult part of her plan, the one that was taking place today.

…

For most students the day had gone like a frivolous dream no one cared to remember. They either slept undisturbed throughout each class, only to walk like zombies when the obnoxious bells broke their slumber, or laid half-dead for half the day. Usually it was a mix of both. Since the school had opened only a year ago, most teachers were more than a bit inexperienced. Not only did they have horrible teaching abilities, but they acted with even less maturity than the students. They stopped class at the slightest remark and left bruises/scratch-marks/dried-skin/hickies on the target student, who was stupid enough to insult him/her or sleep in plain sight. With the exception of a certain snake plant monster who was a bit too passionate about her work, the teachers could care less if the students actually learned the subject. Most monsters were home taught anyways and so this public educating system was simply a chore.

The little witch was more than glad to be attending school. Witches were looked down upon by monster society, so public libraries and stores in this dimension were often unavailable for them. School gave her a chance to read more than what she had in her small cupboard back at home; the school's library was incredibly large, bigger than any public library she had set her eyes on. It was funded by the council after all. The day she saw how much books she now got to read, she squealed and vowed to herself to read everything it held.

Witches, unlike most other monsters, pursued education instead of strength and power. Like humans, they had relatively weak auras, making them weak and useless alone. So instead of using their own aura for strength like other monsters, they were able to wield nature's energy around them. It connected them with other living things (rabbits, ravens, and velociraptors alike) and the surrounding elements. The latter was the rarer of the two.

Most witches could only accomplish one or the other, and even then they could only do a part of it. Ruby had united with the Raven, her master with plants, but neither was capable of maneuvering the elements nor taming any other living thing. Yukari, considered special by most for being an element user harnessed the power of the wind, but fire, water, and the earth was out of her jurisdiction.

However, there were some in history that had tried to master either two animals, or two elements; some even attempted to control it all. The results were a mystery and the rumors ranged from complete success to utter failure.

On a journey for greater knowledge, Yukari was one of those who wanted to figure out how to command both animals and elements. Her parent's discouragements and warnings had only added fuel to the fire, and now it was an ongoing side project of hers. But, like her predecessors, she lacked enough knowledge an experience, and that was a major wall in the road. If there existed something in the schools humongous library that could give her an edge, she was going to discover it. No matter what.

She spent most of her mornings there and the afternoons adding experience to her knowledge. Every day after class, she waved goodbye to her loved ones with XOXOs. She would then go to what she told them were 'supplementary classes.' The 'supplementary classes' took place without a teacher of course. And if there was a teacher fearless enough to wander in, she may find herself gagged and locked in a broom closet. And those were the lucky ones. The unlucky ones found themselves experimental subjects, and came out looking slightly different than when they came in.

One art teacher in particular had let her curiosity get to her. One day, she stepped into the room to see what all the fuss was about. Two hours later, she dashed out with nothing but a towel around her waist. What it hid had been a particularly well drawn handsome boy's face surrounded by a lovely pink heart and the words 'Made to love Aono Tsukune' written in perfect cursive. Perfect Art. It was reasonable to assume this bold declaration was the cause of her hatred towards the human boy, and possibly why she was the only female teacher to always wear pants.

In Yukari's defense, she was in the middle of an experiment to combine the effects of permanent marker and glittering colors and some person's skin happened to get in the way. She just hoped that the victim would be glad that she hadn't read 'How to make perpetual stimulation' which was the next book on the shelf after 'How to make permanent ink.'

She did these experiments every day after class, to add a hands-on experience to the knowledge she gained in the morning. Today was going to be an especially interesting day. She had planned on recreating human genes and transferring them onto artificial chromosomes. If done correctly, with the right carrier, she could permanently alter a person's features, no need for the disgusting plastic surgery stuff. She could really pull off some cool pranks with this, besides she still needed to get her revenge on those bullies back in her first year.

The little witch whistled happily to herself as she walked to the lab. To her surprise someone was already there waiting for her.

…

"Hi Yukari, can we talk?" the blue haired succubus asked.

The witch could tell that something big was about to happen. A disturbance in the force, you could say. She could tell from all the suspension built up this morning with Kurumu acting weird and all. She knew that the succubus was up to something, and now she would get to know what. This kind of information was something she couldn't pass up on, the DNA alteration experiment could wait.

"Why would you want to talk to a flat-chested baby like me?" Yukari said teasingly. Imitating her rivals words from long ago.

Kurumu winced. She knew it was going to be like this; she didn't treat them really well in the past and now karma has returned to bite her in the ass. "I'm s-sorry. For everything I did. I was wrong, pl-please forgive me." She bowed down low in apology. Apologizing was probably the hardest thing for her, and she had to make it look good. She had pretty much spent the entire day practicing those words. She only has this one chance.

Yukari was quite impressed. she thought that hell would freeze over if Kurumu were to ever say that. Maybe it did. Yukari opened her mouth to ask what could possibly have brought an apology along, but Kurumu was already prepared to answer. "Wait let me finish," she said. "I've been thinking about how we have been fighting over Tsukune every day, and it's not doing him any good. Why can't we just cooperate with each other? I mean, you and I know that Tsukune cares for all of us, some a little more than others, but he wants all of us to be happy. Why can't we all be happy with him instead of spending the time arguing with each other?

"You saw the look in his eyes when we were fighting each other again yesterday. He then tried to stop us, and I- I hurt him. When I tried to apologize, he told me it was just a scratch and as long as none of us got hurt it didn't matter. I know now that to make Tsukune happy we should get along with each other. I love him, you know, not the obsession I had in the past, I don't want to hurt him anymore."

Kurumu let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The hardest part was over at least. The succubus looked over at the witch who stood there agape. She was taking it well it seemed.

"… So will you help me, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu finished her plea. "Please?"

It sure wasn't every day that Yukari was asked for a favor because no one believed that the witch would keep true to her word. It was like asking a genie for a wish, you just never knew how it would twist your words into something completely different. So it was a complete shock for her to be trusted like that, and even then Kurumu was the one she'd least expect it to come from. Her horoscope had predicted a 70% chance of surprise today, but she didn't realize her chin will drop to the floor from it all.

Kurumu was right though. Tsukune was just that guy that could be happy only if everyone was happy around him, and to get that to happen some sort of harmony will be needed. Besides, Kurumu seemed to have changed… a lot, it wouldn't be right to not give her a second chance.

"Fine. But only if you treat me to some ice cream later."

She walked up and hugged the little girl. "Deal," she said.

"So, what silly trick were you planning this time? Not some random get together machine that doesn't even do what it's supposed to, right?"

Kurumu snorted the cute succubus girl snort. "I wanted to give some of my blood to Tsukune too."

Yukari's eyes widened. "But that will mean…"

"Yea, I know. But, with Moka's blood in him, we will never be able to share him. With that kind of advantage, Inner Moka won't even care much less consider joining forces with the rest of us," Kurumu said.

Having studied blood transfusions months ago, Yukari understood what all that entailed. While most human books had just mentioned the simple transition of blood from one body to another and then a bunch of redundant safety measures, she researched enough to realized that blood had brought along a little of the donor's aura with it. Transfusions between humans whose blood could only hold so little aura did little to nothing to both the donor and the receiver. But between humans and vampires was a much different story. Vampire blood held immense amounts of aura. A single drop could augment a human's power many times over.

But that's only half of the story. Most humans would have died having demonic blood injected into them. Their bodies were just not compatible with its aura. It's like pumping air into a balloon; when too much air is pumped in it will pop because the material isn't meant to hold so much air. But pumping the same amount of air into a compression tank of the same size wouldn't even be considered filling it. The vampire body is the compression tank, the human body the balloon. But somehow, and somewhat luckily, Tsukune didn't suddenly go 'pop' when Moka sent her blood into him.

Yukari had done some research over this. Unbeknownst to the human boy, she took a bit of his blood and a slice of his hair while he was sleeping and analyzed them back in her lab. She came up with amazing results. While there remained some Moka's blood within his circulatory system, it hadn't damaged the surrounding organs at all. After an analysis of his DNA, she realized that his organs had adapted to the new tenant. There were layers of protection created around his organs similar to those of pure-bred vampires. This one discovery was mind blowing enough. She hadn't even read any books on it before, if it had existed before at all. The only thing that similar was Alucard who could absorb monsters and gain there power, and his origins were unknown.

She couldn't stop there though. She had to see the cell adaption for herself. Sneaking in some living cells from Tsukune's inner epidermal layer, she tested their reaction to her own blood. Their first reaction was similar what it would do during a bacterial infection, releasing enzymes to slow the invasion and signaling for help. But after realizing that it was no threat, they surprisingly sent in their own enzymes to copy DNA from the donor's blood and integrated it into their own.

It was drawdroppingly eyeswidening tableflippingly super amazing. If she published a paper out of this, she could be more famous, rich, and powerful than her wildest dreams. Step aside Issa Shuzen.

But then Tsukune would be subject to a life of a lab rat, kept alive only so that they can experiment on him, and that was much worse than her wildest nightmare.

"So can you do it?" Kurumu asked her.

"Yes, I can do it." The witch said after a short pause.

"Will you do it?" The succubus knew enough about a person's emotions to read hesitation in her voice and even she could tell that wasn't a straight answer.

"I will." Yukari replied. Heck, she would have done it for herself months ago if she didn't think that the succubus would immediately stop her, quite ironic actually. "But, I get to give some of my own blood next."

"It's a date then." Kurumu said while grabbing ahold of Yukari's hand.

"Date?"

"Yea, you wanted me to take you out for some ice cream right? Come on, let's get going," the older girl said. "Maybe, if you're willing to, you can show me around that lab of yours later."

Yukari smiled as she held onto Kurumu's hand and let her friend lead her out.

…

Tsukune's life was normally pretty weird. It used to be just "normal," but ever since that moment a beautiful vampire girl biked into his life, "pretty weird" needed to be added on. Now his life, like the phrase, barely made any sense at all.

Not that he didn't like it. No. No way. He loved it, this new life of his. He had friends who cared for him as much as he cared for them. Although technically he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, they made him feel like he belonged here. They made him feel like this was home.

So his usual day consisted of walking down a 'normally pretty weird' road to a 'normally pretty weird' school and meeting up with his 'normally pretty weird' friends. But, when things are no longer as weird as it they were before, Tsukune tended to worry, and Kurumu turned up one day acting happily out of character certainly counted as one of those cases. He wasn't blind to the less revealing clothes she wore nor did he miss the less boisterous morning greeting. It was comparable to having ginormous WARNING signs flashing in front of you before the pitfall. Girl she was, and when a girl makes a total 180 in personality, something was up. This usually ranged from drowning in despair and hiding it to giddy with some maniacal plan to change the boy's life as he knew it. Neither was to Tsukune's favor.

His worry only worsened when Yukari joined the succubus on her jolly carefree morning greeting. Naturally, the two would be arguing over his preference in body types without asking him for his own opinion, but yesterday morning they gave each other a hug and just giggled as he got his blood sucked dry.

This morning wasn't much better. Mizore had joined in on the hug too. He was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of contagious disease where people break out of their abnormal habits and start acting cuddly with each other. Not that it wouldn't be a good thing if his friends were all happy and good to each other, he just feared the prospects. If the disease spreads to Moka later, him, and possibly the rest of the school. Even Saizou. The cuddling. "GAAAAHHHH."

"What's up Tsukki-kun?" Kurumu asked after her friendly hug with Yukari and Mizore. Tsukune raised his eyebrows at the old nickname his cousin gave him, but decided it was probably best to leave that for later.

"I was just wondering what you girls are so merry about," Tsukune said. The rest of his thoughts were probably best kept to himself.

"Oh, we just had a good talk over some ice cream yesterday, and were going out for a movie today." Kurumu said. The two girls beside her covered their mouths in a fruitless attempt to stop giggling.

Tsukune sweatdropped.

"We'll leave you two alone today. We'll even let Moka have her full course meal," she continued. The succubus stepped up in a very succubus like manner and whispered in the vampire's ear. "With no interruptions."

Moka's face reddened to the color of tomato juice but luckily nobody was around to add a comment. After her rivals, or were they better termed as companions now, left in a band of giggles, she realized that she was finally alone with Tsukune. She was feeling extra thirsty today, and she pounced as soon as they were out of sight.

Without the others to stop her, Moka was on a blood drinking rampage, probably making up for all the times she missed because of them. Interestingly enough, this benefited neither of them. The vampire girl tested too high in BBC, the vampire equivalent of BAC, and was deemed unfit to attend class, while her victim suffered a mighty case of anemia. Both had to leave class and spend their time in the nurse's office.

Or nurses for that matter.

The nurse had a few assistants that day. Usually, nobody would want to help the nurse with her dirty job because it came with many undesirable circumstances. Most monsters weren't too willing to just sit down and listen to the nurse's directions without a struggle, and even then they often purposefully broke tools just to try and show the poor nurse who was the boss. Such was the reason why Yukumaru Mako was the only one up for the job, since she was capable of subduing even the roughest of monsters with her injections. Even for her though, the job of a nurse would get quite tiring, so help was always welcome, and when three jolly youths came and offered to help her do blood transfusions, she was more than glad to get them set up with all the equipment and such.

"Good afternoon," Yukumaru, the head nurse, said and invited the blood drunk girl and blood drained boy into her office. "It hasn't been really busy today since I got some really good helpers so come on right in. Moka Akashiya, come with me and we'll get you set up with some medication. Tsukune Aono, you should go into the blue room and my lovely assistants will help you."

Tsukune mumbled a thank you before he started shuffling to the named room. When he slid open the door, he saw Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore posing in cute nurse outfits of different pastel colors, blood packs in hand. If he was any less weary, he MAY have had the chance to run, but today he could only sweat profusely and let them lie him down on the bed.

A small dose of medication instantly put him to sleep.

"Alright, Kurumu," one little witch nurse said. "Your blood pack please."

…

Tsukune woke up feeling pretty fresh. The nice rest and blood replenishment must have done the trick, and it didn't feel like he was under a love spell or anything.

He yawned and stretched as he slowly got out of his bed. When he passed by a mirror in the room, he froze.

He had acquired some incubus accessories. A pair of large bat wings peeked out his back, and a long pointed tail wiggled slightly behind him. His ears were a bit more pointed than normal and his eyes had an enticing glow to them.

He stared at the mirror in a mixture of shock and horror. "WHAT IS THIS?" Tsukune grabbed onto the wiggling appendage. "OW!"

"Careful," said Kurumu, who had just walked in. "The tail is very sensitive."

"Wha- What did you DO?" the boy cried. His eyes still wide from shock.

"I gave you some blood after Moka had drained you pretty dry this morning. There were some side effects I guess." She let her own accessories pop out. "I'm sorry if you don't like them."

"No, don't be sorry," Tsukune said, not daring to give his friend any reason to be depressed. "Thanks for donating some blood to me; I really appreciate it. I would probably still be in bed without it. The new wings and tail were a bit surprising that's all."

"Do you like them?" She had the eyes of a little girl asking daddy if her drawing was pwetty. Absolutely adorable and begging for praise.

Tsukune scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I think they are pretty cool."

Kurumu jumped over and gave him a long overdue embrace. Acceptance was a big thing for monsters. Outside of their family, monsters were often mistreated by other monsters or humans. Only within their own species could monsters have any break, and even then there was too much competition to consider any relationship peaceful. Her lover coming to terms with the incubus accessories she gave him was not something trivial.

After a moment of silence and hugging her back and letting her rest her head on his shoulder, Tsukune asked, "So how long is this going to last." He eyed his tail as it swung over and wrapped softly around her waist. If it kept acting on its own like that, things were going to get BAD.

"Only a day or two," Kurumu said_. Though I wish it could always be like this_, she thought.

"Well, I guess we better break it to the others. I don't think they will take it too well." Tsukune pushed the door open.

"About that-," Kurumu paused as Yukari sprung straight at the boy. "They already know."

To the boy's dismay, the little witch went straight for the pointy tail and grabbed it between her arms. "These are so cute!" Tsukune shuttered and almost moaned when she gave it a kiss and rubbed them against her cheeks. "Why didn't we give him one of these earlier?"

"Well, because they are really delicate and would make him weak when-" Kurumu paused in her explanation wondering why exactly they _didn't_ give him one of those earlier. "Hmm, I don't know." She grinned before continuing. "Here, let me show you some of the real sensitive parts."

After one lovely afternoon most of the girls learned, much to his misfortune, that Tsukune was quite the screamer. Unfortunately for the boy, there were quite a bit of sensitive spots on incubi/succubae parts considering their role. Such was the reason that many incubi/succubae kept their accessories hidden until they really needed them to enhance their illusion and charm abilities and why Tsukune was soon taught, after several minutes of playtime, to retract them into his body.

Even Moka, after recovering from her hangover, had joined in the girl's snugglefest over the boy's cute new accessories. Apparently, they made her feel in much greater control over her beloved. Inner Moka had once told her that she needed to act a bit more aggressive if she ever wanted to woo the boy into a relationship because Tsukune was too clueless otherwise, and the new incubus appendages definitely gave her quite the edge. She pouted innocently when Tsukune finally managed, with a big sigh of relief, to stuff her toys away.

It didn't stand out that much before because the new wings and tail were the most prominent changes in the boy's image. But now that they were put away, the other changes were quite noticeable. Tsukune had certainly grown a few inches and the muscles in his limbs seemed much sturdier than before. His eyes, though, made the greatest difference. There was an enthralling glow about them that made it difficult to look away, so most of the girls in the room, including headnurse Mako, sat staring at him with sparkly eyes and clasped hands.

Kurumu, who first realized what was going on, said, "Tsukki-kun, you're charming us."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know," he said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He looked back and chuckled nervously as he noticed high levels of lust in his audience. "How do I make it stop?"

"Well usually, it would take an effort to make it start in the first place. It's pretty amazing that you are doing it without thinking. Try blinking a few times and relaxing," she replied.

He did, and the charm melted if only for the moment. It was quite difficult to control as even the slightest touch alarmed him enough to accidentally turn it on again. Even without it his aura practically radiated lust into the hallway as he walked to class. He was handsome before, but now he looked the image of every woman's ideal, he had all the eyes when walking down the hall.

One art teacher, who had finally managed to wipe away the abomination that was drawn on her, returned to the restroom to redraw it with even bubblier letters and more magnificent hearts.

"I have reevaluated my position and decided I need a job change." She asked the headmaster one afternoon.

"Oh what is it?"

"Can I quit and become Tsukune's personal art teacher?"

The headmaster wondered if this was part of her plan to kill the boy. "You are the only art teacher. If you quit we won't be able to have the class anymore. We can't afford to hire more teachers right now either."

"Well, can I join him and his group during off times and afterschool?" She pressed.

"No, we do not allow teachers to play favorites or have unofficial relationships with our students," said the Headmaster.

"What if we signed one of those forms for dating couples?"

"Those are for teachers only." The headmaster was getting quite confused at whether they were talking about the same thing. "What is this about anyways?"

"I want to have his babies." The art teacher said.

The headmaster sweatdropped.

Even after hiding the wings and tail, Tsukune had been a bit nervous about going to class with his new image, it didn't do for a normal guy to get so much attention. He had steadily learned to tolerate a few people glaring at him hostilely and a few adoring ones. But never did he have to endure so many wanton googly-eyes. He had gotten several notes during class, some more direct than others, most specifying a time and place for meeting.

Interestingly enough there were more notes than there were girls in the classroom. Not that he didn't notice Saizou shifting in his seat as if his clothes were too tight, he just preferred not to think about that.

He really needed a moment to just be alone, and too his surprise wings were perfect for such things. The moment when the bell rang signaling the end of class, he was already flying out the window ditching any proposals and quick attacks. He waved to his friends and signaled that he just needed a moment.

The air above Youkai Academy was calm and clear. Nothing stirred except the occasional flicker of the wind. Unlike the dark, eerie atmosphere along the ground, the sky was filled blue with an air of peace and freedom. He had always admired the look of the sky as an earthbound human whether it was filled with fluff during the day or bright lights at night. He spent many mornings and nights simply admiring the sky in a peaceful clearing behind the dorms.

Flying in it, though, was a whole new level.

It had took him a while to get himself in balance once he got himself in the air, it took much more effort than flapping, you had to angle them just right and catch the wind as it comes. But once he got into the air, it was a simple matter of gliding around and about. He loved the feel of the wind over his new wings and the whistle of the breeze past his new ears. It felt absolutely exhilarating to be soaring so high above the ground. Those trapped by that awful gravity were missing so much here in the sky and to think he was one of them a few hours ago. It was like seeing snow for the first time; once it left you couldn't wait for it to return. When he loses his incubus bits in a couple days, this will certainly be something he'll miss.

It was probably best to get the most out of them while he still could. So he made an effort to try out a few stunts, flips and dives alike. Once he reached a high enough altitude, he dove straight down, flipping back up when he felt that he was too close to the ground. He looked behind him to see the distance he covered, and felt decently proud. It was during this preoccupation he collided into a passerby.

He wobbled back into balance, wings dancing in the air. "Haha, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention," he apologized to the fellow flyer.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kurumu," Tsukune said, a bit surprised himself. "I thought I left you guys back there. I guess that just goes to show how slow I am. I was just flying around. Mind if I glide around with you for a while?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Tsukki-kun?" The succubus teased.

"I err-"

Kurumu giggled at his flushed face. "I was just messing with you. It's what we succubae like to do. You should try it sometime. And to answer your question: of course you can fly with me, if you can keep up."

"Hey, wait up," Tsukune said, chasing after the girl.

Kurumu had slowed to a pace the boy could handle and she glided along by his side. The two soared silently for a moment, content with just the wind in their faces.

"So, where are we?" Tsukune asked. They had come a long way from the academy. Even the ole' forest was behind them now.

"I like to come here and think every once in a while," she said. "It's really nice and peaceful over here away from everyone else. It's my secret hiding place whenever I want to be left alone. I guess now it's not so secret anymore."

"It's beautiful." Tsukune gawked at the sight. In front of them was a waterfall that had to be at least five stories high and several houses wide. The clear teal water cascaded rhythmically down the fall and flowed with the river into the distance, and the surrounding greenery made picturesque patterns along the ground. All in all, the grass was greenest in this backyard.

And in this green backyard, the two winged demons played a rowdy game of tag. It all started when Kurumu turned to look at him with a foxy gleam in her eyes, pulled him into an aerial hug, and whispered a 'tag, you're it' into his ear. She then flew away without a word. By the time Tsukune came to terms with what just happened, the succubus girl was already blowing a raspberry at him in the distance.

"Alright, if you're going to play it that way, I won't hold back," he shouted in mock outrage and dived after her.

Kurumu was having the time of her life. Never had she gotten the chance to spend so much time with her loved one more than today. And she finally got the chance only when she stopped trying to take Tsukune for herself and captivating him by show off her measurements in a big glomp. Isn't it ironic… don't you think. The succubae techniques and words of advice that her mother gave her were more suited for playing with someone's affections but not for building a relationships. Like strong buildings, strong relationships had to be built on a strong foundation, and becoming close friends with him and the other girls was definitely a good start. Perhaps then she can get her happily ever after.

"Hey, I want to ask you a few things, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune said as they flew back towards campus. They had finally caught their breath from a very back and forth game, which had involved everything from swimming in the river to jumping through trees.

"Sure, ask away, Tsukki-kun" Kurumu said, flipping around in the air so that she could try the front of her clothes in the sun too.

"Well, first of all. Why are you calling me Tsukki-kun all of a sudden," he asked.

Kurumu giggled and answered, "I don't know really. I thought it was really cute when your cousin called you that last year, and I kept it in mind so I can call you that when the time was right. I guess it just kind of came out this morning. Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't. It's just that no one outside of my family has called me by that nickname before."

"Well, I'll be the first then," Kurumu said happily. At least she could get a 'first' in something; most had been taken by Moka.

"Not really," Tsukune said, watching her frown, but he had a sly look in his eyes as he continued, "since we are already pretty much family. You, me, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and even Ruby. One big happy family."

He really had her there. "Oh, you're a demon, you know that. Trying to destroy my hopes like that. You're acting more like an incubus every second," she said with a smile.

"I already am one," he said jokingly, flicking his pointed tail in front of her face. The two took a moment to stifle any further giggling and to rebalance themselves in the air as gravity attempted to take advantage of their distraction. "By the way, how do you deal with all the starring?"

"Oh, you're getting those, now aren't you?" She couldn't help but start giggling again. "I just got used to them. They're all stupid perverts anyways."

"But, they aren't_ just_ starring. It's like they're trying to undress you with their eyes," both flying demons gave a shiver as they recalled their own uncomforting moments. "Who knew girls can be so perverted. And even some GUYS."

"Aww, you know most girls your age would do love to feel desired like that," she teased in the words of her mother.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and frowned. "I'm not a girl," he stated. After a few seconds of silent flying, he continued. "So, next question. Why the sudden change? I mean, I like the new you, but why?"

Kurumu knew that this was coming, she had even thought up an entire speech for it before, but she couldn't remember any of that now. She was just glad that he asked in a lighter tone. "Remember the fight, when I cut you?" Tsukune nodded and was about to interrupt, but Kurumu continued, "Yea, you told me that it didn't matter as long as we were all okay. Well, I thought about that and realized it would all be better if we all got along. When talking to Yukari and Mizore over ice cream, I learned a lot about them and it made it easier to be friends with them. In the beginning, I tried to make you happy by giving you all my love, but I know now that the only way to make you happy is if we are all happy with you."

"Hmm. I guess you're right," Tsukune said. "I do wish you can all be happy."

He wrapped her in an aerial embrace and gave her a brief kiss. Kurumu touched the point of contact tenderly with her finders. Her thoughts had all jumbled together and none were coherent enough to form words.

"Ah, before I forget. Last question or rather request," he said while taking hold of her hand. "Will you teach me how to make illusions and everything?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

This idea came to me in a similar way to Kurumu's, although I was brushing my teeth instead of drying hair. Small details, small details. This story is really meant to be a One-Shot, but I have a few silly extras that I want to add on in the next chapter. I also hoped it would inspire some Tsukune as a succubus stories instead of the typical vampire/ghoul mumbo jumbo.

See you next time.


	2. Extras Part 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they really bring up my ego and make me want to write more, second only to my muse, cute little angel she is.

Disclaimer: Fears, Feets, Fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Omakes Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Even without the charm and incubus accessories to enhance it, Tsukune looked way to inhumanly handsome to avoid the leering eyes. After gaining the aura of an incubus, he looked every woman's ideal man; so much that, almost every girl he passed by thought she was experiencing love at first sight. And some of the things they DID to get his attention. Oh it made outer Moka's hair fume.<p>

But when a guy walked by and whispered, "You can visit my dreams any night."

That ignited it.

She may let a few girls get close to Tsukune, but no MAN was going to try and take him away from HER!

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, BITCH!" She matched her alter-ego to the roundhouse kick.

"Told you," said Yukari with a big smile as she collected her bet money from Mizore. "Thirty Seven seconds. It's that time of the month for her today."

"If that's how she's like, then I don't even want see Inner Moka's," Mizore grumbled.

…

After looking through the DNA alteration book a few more times, Yukari realized that a live subject would do best for this type of experiment, and she had just the guy for the job.

"So you said that you'll help me, little brat?" Saizou scoffed at the witch.

"Watch your language. That's no way to talk to the girl who knows your secret," she pointed out.

"Pish-posh, I can always snap your neck," he said flexing his fingers.

"Then your obsession with Tsukune will go unrequited forever, I guess." The witch shrugged and walked away in mock disinterest.

After a moment of audible silence, Saizou said, "Wait! I'll do anything."

Yukari made a smile that even Light would have been jealous of.

Moments later a pretty brown haired girl ran out of the forbidden classroom/laboratory, her arms covering the tears in her eyes. One of the green ribbons in her hair managed to unwrap itself but not fly off completly. She was wearing the typical school ensemble: a light teal blouse, plaid brown skirt, which was just a little higher than permitted, stockings up to her knees, and the plain ole' boring loafers. The upset girl dashed into a nearby boy's restroom to calm herself.

"What did you do to him, or her?" A snow woman asked the young witch.

"I told him that, I messed up his hormone levels and that he will want pretty much any guy he sees." She shrugged. "Nothing too big."

Mizore's eyes went wide with surprise. "Did you?"

"Nope," Yukari said with a sly grin. "But, phycology is a bitch."

…

After looking through the DNA alteration book a few more times, Yukari realized that a live subject would do best for this type of experiment, and she had just the mermaid for the job.

"Come in, Come in my child," Yukari beckoned, using an eerie voice, from inside the lab. The doors were open just enough to give anyone the chills as they walked pass.

Tamao Inchinose, head of the swimming club, did as she was told. She was not particularly fond of the genius witch, but in order to get the man she wanted, she just had to bow her head a little. Sacrifices must be made. It was what her mother told her when she explained why they drained the life forces of other people to preserve their own youth.

"Now then, you're here because you have a thing for this human. This prince-like fellow," the witch continued, legs crossed in her chair and filing her nails. If she was going to do something like this, she should at least play the part. "Well, the solution to the problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

Tamao had heard of a lot of strange things before, but nothing quite that bizarre. She gasped, "Can you do that?"

"My dear, sweet child, that's what I do, It's what I _live_ for, to help poor unfortunate souls, such as yourself."

Oh she just couldn't help herself. With a snap of her fingers, instruments began playing in the background and she broke into the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls."

After the song ended, the mermaid was already in anesthesia and getting operated on by a young witch chanting gibberish that sounded creepy.

…

Saizou's dreams were a second life to him. Although he was satisfied with his image in school as one of the strongest and most powerful, he didn't exactly get the heroic and praised by the people image that he was going for. So he simply filled the second part with his dreams. That way he could feel complete.

Those dreams, however, became a bit different after the genetic alteration. Scratch that, they were a LOT different.

Before the change his dreams usually had him saving the world from villains who dared to try and change the natural order. He was the honorable samurai, warrior of the light, savior of all monsterkind, the Blue Thunder. At one point in time, he had fought the vile sorcerous Tsukune Aono who had bound the fair maiden Moka Akashiya in a nasty spell. The death match ended with the vile sorcerous escaping his grasp and taking the fair maiden away as well.

From that point on he was obsessed with battling this evil doer, the first ever to manage to escape him not once but several times. It was during one fateful battle after exchanging multiple blows with the sorcerer when he realized the boy had always looked dazzling in the sunlight. But at that moment the vile maiden Moka took him away from his grasp. What a plot twist.

But, none of that mattered now since she was no longer Blue Thunder. In her new dreams, she fought for love and justice to save the planet from evil forces. She was a guardian of the Moon Kingdom, Lightning goddess of the Sailor Senshi, the boy-crazy Sailor Jupitor.

"Jupitor Crystal Power, Make up!" she said with her magic rod raised up into the air.

Meanwhile, at the edges of the dream, two winged students sat on a lounge chairs floating high in the air eating popcorn.

"You're evil, you know that, Tsukki-kun?"

"Hey, don't look at me, he was the one who made me the 'vile sorcerous'. I was just playing the part," the boy said. "And when in the world did Saizou become a girl?"

"I'm not really sure, I think Yukari said that she was going to try something on him," the succubus dismissed, returning the original topic of Tsukune's evilness. "But, boy-crazy Sailor Jupiter? Really?"

"I just added a few minor details to guide him, just like you taught me, his own mind filled in for the rest. Besides, the whole obsession with boys thing wasn't my idea. He did it on his own." After a moment of thought he added, "Makes me more worried about facing this new Saizou than the old one, but It can't be too much worse than you when we first met, right? –OW." Tsukune stroked the back of his head and pouted. "That hurt."

"You deserved it," she said before looking back at the scene before them. "Oh, will you look at that, he boy over there looks kinda like you."

"Remind me, to stay away from her, Kay?" Tsukune said, sweating nervously at the sight.

…

Tsukune was quite the fast learner. Given the eight hours he trained with Kurumu yesterday, and the few hours and a half this morning, he had done quite well learning the ropes of illusions and charms. He could now do most of the basics, such as influencing someone's thoughts for a short period of time and creating a simple illusion of a scene, meaning no direct interaction with the one having the hallucination. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make him want to try some of them out.

First things first though, he had to get rid of the girls standing behind the dorms waiting to ambush him. It wouldn't do for him to waste more time, it would be only a few more hours until the change ended.

When he and Kurumu walked around the corner, the girls had them surrounded immediately. Most of them were his classmates, but there was one brown haired girl he had never seen before. "Halt. You are surrounded, Tsukune Aono. Drop your weapons and do as we say," one girl announced.

Kurumu gave her student questioning look, and he smiled. He then waved a hand at who he assumed to be the leader's face. "We are not the ones you're looking for," he said.

"Huh, these aren't the ones were looking for," she told the others.

"Are you sure? He sure does look like him," one of the others said a lot confused.

_Of course you're sure. You saw them go that way. _"Of course I'm sure, I saw them go that way," the leader announced.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" With that, the brigade ran off towards the other side of campus.

After they left, Tsukune smirked. "I've always wanted to do that."

Kurumu giggled, "You're becoming quite pranky lately. I'm starting to worry about you."

He wiggled his tail playfully in the air before putting them out of sight. "I worry about me too."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Well, that's some of the extra's I've been thinking of. I hope you like them. There are still a few more where they came from. One of these ideas was given to me through a PM, and I just had to write it. He asked me to keep it anonymous so… you know who you are *thumbs up* and thanks.

See you next time.


End file.
